


Follow Your Arrow [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Follow Your Arrow" by Settiai."There was a crossroads up ahead."





	Follow Your Arrow [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts), [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Follow Your Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615715) by [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai). 



Length: 6:17  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/follow%20your%20arrow.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/follow%20your%20arrow%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to record and finish my planned treats for #ITPE, so here they are, belatedly(?). This is for Rhea314 who also loves Critical Role and makes an adorable Jester. Thanks to Settiai for having blanket permission!


End file.
